


Serendipity for Once

by I_was_here_once



Series: A Series of Drabbles [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: But the drabbles are the actual changes, Drabbles, Eratz Elevator, Fix-It, Gen, General Fix its, Gustave lives, Hesitation saves the day, I won't go into detail on what happens afterwards, Klaus asks the real questions, Little things that change the Baudelaire's fates, especially at 46 stories, things you don't expect to see out your window
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_here_once/pseuds/I_was_here_once
Summary: There are many ways life could have gotten better. Better, in this case, meaning the Baudelaires end up with a competent guardian and are raised in relative safety.





	1. Gustav- The Bad Beginning

Gustav still ached a bit from those awful theatre seats. He started to twist a bit, getting his back a bit more limber when he spotted movement behind the bush. He immediately went into a crouch. A poison dart flew over his head. Gustav noticed he was outnumbered, and quickly started dogging about the maze. Footsteps were getting closer and closer. He saw the light in the reptile room was on, and he tossed the large walkie-talkie through the window. Glass shattered, and the walkie talkie screeched across the floor. He screamed.  
“MONTY!” Gustav felt like he couldn’t breath to scream, but the scream still echoed throughout the house. Montgomery Montgomery ran down to the reptile room dressed only in a white tee shirt and boxers. Gustav threw himself into the room, and Montgomery pushed a bookshelf in front of the many henchmen following behind him. Gustav landed awkwardly on the floor, and started crawling to the walkie-talkie. Bleeding hands grasped desperately for the device.   
“J! J! We need reinforcements!”  
“We’re coming. We will be there soon.”  
Gustav took a few deep breathes and tried to get to his feet again. He slipped and fell back to his knees. Monty quickly came to his side, laying a hand on his shoulder.   
“Don’t try and get up. They have retreated for the moment.” Gustav glanced at the concerned man standing above him and laughed.   
“I guess we were lucky you forgot to lock up?”  
“That is why I keep you around. I would be hopeless without you.”


	2. He (of She) who hesitates is saved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fix-it to the Eratz Elevator Pt.1

“If we wait until we are ready, we will be waiting the rest of our lives.” Violet said.  
Klaus took a moment to think about it for a second.  
“Maybe, but I need a moment.” Violet waited patiently.  
“How are we going to get back up? I know we do not have much time, but I would rather not be trapped” Klaus asked.  
Violet did not think of that.   
“Maybe I could inv-.“ Violet was interrupted by the sound of a window opening in the penthouse. It was highly unusual for a window to open in the penthouse, especially for one to open from the outside forty-six stories up. Klaus and Violet leaned back to see two heads peeking through the window.  
“What.” Klaus said.  
“Hello?” Violet questioned.  
“Heck.” Sunny said. Which in this case means that the author does not wish to translate the expressive and impressive translation of Sunny’s surprised reaction of seeing two adults hanging outside the building.  
“Baudelaires!” A librarian crawled in the window. Following her into the penthouse was a large man with a mustache. The man smiled, but when he got a good look at the children, he raced over and pulled the basket away from the edge.  
“What are you doing here?” Violet asked, once she recognized the librarian.  
“It is good to see you, Baudelaires. We are looking for the Quagmires.” Olivia said, waving at Sunny.  
“So are we.” Klaus glared at the man with a death grip on the basket. “Who are you?”  
“Jacques Snicket.” Jacques said. “I was an associate, and friend, to your parents and the Quagmire’s parents. Why are you about to go down an elevator shaft?”  
“There is no elevator, nothing. We think Olaf may be hiding the Quagmires down there.” Klaus said.   
Jacques turned to Olivia “We would have missed that, you want to take a look, or stay with the Baudelaires?”  
“I can go down, you stay with the children?” Olivia said.  
Jacques nodded, and handed over his kit, and his spyglass. Olivia grinned, and went to retrieve their climbing gear.  
Jacques turned to the children, and smiled.  
“I’m glad we caught you. We wouldn’t have known about the elevator, and I don’t like the idea of you all falling down an elevator shaft with no back up and villains on the loose.


End file.
